


Dulce Rendición

by LatinReylolover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Backstory, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Blindfolds, Childhood Trauma, Devoted Reylo, Dominant Ben Solo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Kenobi family - Freeform, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Original Character Death(s), Rey Kenobi, Rey Needs A Hug, Skywalker Family Feels, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), hardcore sex with softcore feelings, nearly everyone in this fic needs therapy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatinReylolover/pseuds/LatinReylolover
Summary: Un recuerdo doloroso comienza a dañar su relación. ¿Conseguirá Ben que Rey confíe en él y le permita ayudarla a dejar el pasado atrás? UNIVERSO ALTERNO
Relationships: Leia Organa & Han Solo, Mara Jade & Luke Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Herida por un Recuerdo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850997) by [LatinReylolover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatinReylolover/pseuds/LatinReylolover). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey y Ben están en pleno romance, pero un recuerdo doloroso está causando fricción entre ellos.

Era una tranquila noche de sábado en casa. Ambos estaban en pijamas, acurrucados y besándose apasionadamente en el sofá del departamento de Ben. Orgullo y Prejuicio aún no había terminado, y aunque era la película favorita de Rey, poco les importaba. Dieron un giro y cayeron sobre la alfombra, con Rey arriba de Ben. Ella se reía y jugueteaba con él, deslizando sus ágiles manos bajo su camiseta, acariciando todos los puntos sensibles que conocía tan bien.

Ansioso por ganar ventaja, Ben logró darles vuelta y colocarse sobre ella, sujetando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza con una sola mano.

"Te tengo preciosa" - susurró entre jadeos antes de comenzar a besar su cuello. Ben estaba encantado de tener a su novia a su merced. No se dio cuenta de que la joven ya no reía, sino que más respiraba agitada tratando de zafarse.

"Ben, suéltame"

"¿Qué tal si me obligas, eh? - Él seguía bromeando sin notar la urgencia en la voz de Rey.

"¡Qué me sueltes maldito BASTARDO!"

La sonrisa en los labios de Ben se evaporó al escuchar ese grito de rabia y sólo entonces, notó que ella estaba temblando. Totalmente perplejo, se levantó a duras penas y se apartó, quedando sentado a cierta distancia de Rey. Quería darle espacio para respirar. Luego de casi un minuto viendola mecerse abrazando sus propias rodillas, Ben por fin tuvo coraje para acercarsele y sentarse cerca de Rey, cuidando de no acercarse más de la cuenta, por miedo a asustarla. 

"Lo siento Ben… Yo no…" Rey parpadeaba rápidamente para evitar que se le escapen las lágrimas.

"Cariño, ¿Qué ocurre?"

Rey no podía decírselo.No quería asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba, y lo más importante, no quería que la culpa se spodere de Ben otra vez.No podía creer que sólo había bastado con un minuto con su novio inmovilizandola como parte de un juego para enviar su mente de vuelta a aquellos instantes en que realmente había estado indefensa.

Una mano sobre su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos.

No se había dado cuenta de que Ben había ido y vuelto con un vaso de agua para ella, el cuál Rey bebió de prisa. Cuando su respiración se normalizó y parecía más tranquila, él se sentó por fin junto a ella con los puños apretados sobre sus rodillas. Dejo pasar un rato hasta que, con voz temerosa, le preguntó por fin.

"Rey, acaso... ¿te lastimé?"

Cuando Rey alzó la mirada, el mortificado rostro de su novio le rompió el corazón. Sus ojos por fin derramaron las lágrimas que había tratado de contener, mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

"Oh no, Ben. Tú no. Tú jamás, mi amor"

Ben siguió abrazándola durante un minuto que le devolvió algo de paz. Luego la llevó en brazos hasta el dormitorio. Con la mayor gentileza, arropó a su amada bajo las cobijas y se recostó detrás de ella, acariciando su brazo de arriba abajo mientras ella suspiraba de alivio.


	2. Reflexiones Nocturnas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dormir es imposible, así que Ben se queda pensando en su familia y en como Rey llegó a sus vidas.

Rey se había quedado dormida en minutos, pero Ben era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. No había imaginado que pasarían la noche así.

Su erección se había ido y no estaba de humor para ir al baño a masturbarse, aunque usualmente hacerlo le ayudaba a dormir. Y aún si hubiera estado de humor, le preocupaba que su novia pueda despertar ante el menor movimiento. Incluso leer una revista no era una opción, pues la luz de la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche podía despertarla.

' _Su sueño era tan profundo antes'_

Ben comenzó a recordar una época en su juventud cuando vivía en casa de su madre y ensayaba junto a Poe con sus guitarras. Recordaba como la pequeña Rey que en ese entonces tenía 8 años, solía quedarse dormida en el sofá a pesar del ruido. Ni siquiera se despertaba cuando Leia la llevaba en brazos al cuarto de huéspedes.

Y es que los Kenobi y los Skywalker eran así de cercanos. Su amistad había comenzado en tiempos de la segunda guerra mundial cuando Ben Kenobi, quien pertenecía a una division británica, salvó la vida del abuelo Anakin en Normandía. Desde entonces, ambros hombres se hicieron buenos amigos y continuarían siéndolo por mucho tiempo.

Casi una década después del final de la guerra, los esposos Ben y Satine Kenobi hicieron el viaje desde Edinburgo hasta New Jersey sólo para ser padrinos de los bebés de Anakin. Varios años más tarde, la presencia de los Kenobi sería permanente en la vida de los gemelos luego de que Padme Skywalker falleciera en un horrible accidente de transito. Su madre le había explicado a Ben como el abuelo Anakin iba manejando el auto y apenas consiguió sobrevivir al accidente, pero había quedado cargado de culpa y heridas emocionales. 

Anakin Skywalker tendría que lidiar con problemas de dólor crónico por el resto de su vida. Sumergido en alcohol y medicación para el dolor, estaba descuidando la crianza de sus hijos de diez años. Esto preocupaba mucho a los Kenobi, quienes tenían un niño de casi la misma edad que sus ahijados. De modo que empacaron sus vidas en Escocia y se mudaron a Estados Unidos, decididos a ingresar a Anakin a rehabilitación y ayudar en la crianza de Luke y Leia.

El viejo Ben consiguió un trabajo como profesor de Psicología en la Universidad de Columbia, donde era muy respetado. También logró ayudar a su mejor amigo, quien superó su adicción y regresó a su trabajo en el FBI, donde destacaba en misiones como agente encubierto. En cuanto a los gemelos Skywalker, ellos adoraban a sus tíos y prácticamente crecieron viviendo junto a ellos y pasaban más tiempo en la casa de al lado que en su propia casa. Además tenían una relación cercana con el pequeño Wayne Kenobi, quien fue mejor amigo de infancia y adolescencia de Luke. Es más, fue novio de Leia por casi un año durante la secundaria hasta poco antes de que este decidiese seguir estudios superiores en Inglaterra.

En cuanto a Anakin, su enorme sentimiento de culpa por la muerte de Padme lo mantendría distanciado de sus hijos. Fue para siempre un hombre traumatizado, frío, cínico y emocionalmente distante. Era de entender que Leia nombrase a su único hijo Ben, en homenaje a la figura paterna más importante en su vida. Además Han estaba completamente renuente a considerar la idea de ponerle el nombre de Anakin a su único hijo.

" _No había forma muchacho. Ya eras todo un reto a mi paciencia."_

Lamentablemente, Leia nunca llegaría a solucionar del todo sus problemas con su padre, pues Anakin fallecería en acto de servicio. En cuanto a los Kenobi, la tragedia también los golpearía cuando varios años después Wayne fuera asesinado de varios disparos delante de su esposa y su hija, todo gracias a una trampa tendida por la compañera de Wayne en Scotland Yard. Ella había aceptado ser cómplice de Unkar Plutt, un narcotraficante fugitivo. En ese mismo año, la viuda de Wayne moría debido a una sobredosis de pildoras para dormir.

Tras la muerte de su madre, la niña se mudaría a New Jersey junto a sus abuelos. Aunque ambos ancianos estaban devastados por la muerte de su único hijo, también se sentían agradecidos de poder estar allí para Rey. Por fortuna, también tenían a Leia y a Han viviendo al lado, y eso ciertamente fue de gran ayuda. Leia por su parte estaba contenta de poder retribuir a los Kenobi toda la ayuda que les habían brindado a ella y a su hermano. Además se identificaba mucho con la pequeña Rey, a quien veía como si fuese su propia hija.

En medio de su dolor por la pérdida de su único hijo, los abuelos Ben y Satine recibieron a su nieta en su hogar de New Jersey con todo el amor posible. Con los Solos viviendo al lado, criar a la pequeña Rey no fue tan desafiante como hubiera sido sin ningún tipo de ayuda, así que los Kenobi estaban profundamente agradecidos. Leia por su parte. estaba contenta de retribuirles, de alguna manera, toda la ayuda que les habían brindado a ella y a su hermano. Además sentía mucho cariño por la pequeña Rey a quien veía casi como a una hija. 

"Quizá llegue a ser mi nuera si juegas bien tus cartas hijo"

Ben trató de contener la risa al recordar cómo su madre insistía en el asunto cada que se veían y por lo general entre bromas, muy a su estilo. Desafortunadamente, el ruido que hizo despertó a Rey de su sueño.

"Ben..?"

"shhh..." Ben acarició sus cabellos intentando calmarla "Sigue durmiendo amor"

Por suerte, se volvió a dormir enseguida y Ben también comenzó a sentirse somnoliento, luego de repasar tantos recuerdos.

Era mejor dormir. Necesitaría su energía al día siguiente, porque no dejaría pasar un día más sin remediar la situación. Tenía que hacerlo y pronto.


	3. Tomando al toro por las astas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey intenta enmascarar su problema, pero Ben no se queda conforme.

Era temprano por la mañana cuando el ruido de la máquina de café la despertó. Luego de usar el baño y lavarse, Rey se fue directo a la cocina, atraída por el aroma del café y de los pastelillos recién horneados. Al llegar encontró a Ben sirviéndose un bol de cereal. 

"Buen día, preciosa. ¿Te sientes mejor?"

Amaba como le quedaba la barba rala a Ben, pero le preocupaban los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos. Aun así, Rey decidió que no permitiría que sus emociones vuelvan a descontrolarse, ni que arruinen su tiempo con Ben otra vez. Así que sacó a relucir su lado más animado.

"Pues traigo mucha hambre" Lo besó en los labios y de inmediato se sentó a la mesa para servirse dos panecillos de canela. Eran sus favoritos, su abuela Satine los preparaba cada domingo y Ben había conseguido que ella misma le diera la receta años atrás.

_'Tengo al mejor novio del mundo… y anoche lo llamé maldito bastardo'_

La culpa la asaltó al recordarlo e intentó disimularla devorando un panecillo en tres bocados. No importaba que estuviera insultando a alguien más y no a Ben, se sentía mal por haberlo hecho.

Sólo después de terminar su taza de café y su tercer panecillo, Rey se dió cuenta de que Ben apenas había tocado su cereal. Se había quedado sentado frente a ella, observándola con seriedad.

"¿No vas a comer?"

"Supongo que no tengo tanta hambre"

"Benny, por favor..." - le pidió con un tono dulce y ojos tristes - "Estoy muy preocupada porque apenas dormiste ¿y ahora también vas a ayunar?"

"¡Maldita sea, Rey!" – gritó Ben antes de levantarse abruptamente de la mesa, tomándola por sorpresa - "¡No puedo creerlo. En verdad no puedo creer estés haciendo esto!" Sus ojos destellaban frustración mezclada con ira e impotencia.

"No te entiendo Ben ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?"

"Quedarte allí callada, desayunando como cualquier otro día… ¡Es como si lo que pasó anoche no hubiera ocurrido!"

Ella lo miró en silencio por un largo instante, sorprendida por su reacción. No se la esperaba y había pecado de ingenua. En todo el tiempo que tenía de conocer a Ben Solo, siempre lo había admirado por ser la persona más directa. Siempre tomaba al toro por las astas, aun si a veces podía parecer brusco al soltar ciertas verdades a boca de jarro. ' _Era obvio que no iba a dejar pasar esto'_

Rey decidió esperar a que Ben se tranquilice. Él estaba reclinado en la encimera mirando hacia el piso y ella se acercó hasta él muy despacio.

"Amor, lo siento" - suspiró resignada - "Por favor entiende, anoche…"

Pero Ben no la miraba, aunque hubiese girado en dirección a ella su mirada estaba en otro lugar. Con la esperanza de captar su atención, Rey le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas. Era una especie de código entre ellos. Al tomarse de las manos se decían uno al otro "Estamos juntos en esto".

Sus miradas se encontraron por fin, pero Ben aún lucía atormentado.

"Ben, sólo necesitas saber que nada de lo que pasó anoche tiene que ver contigo, o con algo que hayas hecho"

"¡Entonces dime qué ocurre!" le suplicó con voz desesperada "¡Por favor!"

Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras ella se negaba con la cabeza. "Ben, hay cosas que es mejor no decir."

"No Rey, esto no" – Ben tomó su rostro entre sus manos, apartando sus lágrimas con sus dedos – "Algo no anda bien. No anda bien desde hace tiempo. Apenas si recuerdo la última vez que dormiste tranquila, sin sobresaltos. Sin quejarte entre sueños. Diablos, juraría que no has dormido bien desde que…"

Ben se quedó boquiabierto cuando por fin hizo la conexión y una inmensa culpa lo invadió _'¿Cómo carajos pude ser tan ciego?_ _'_


	4. El desastre en el que nos metimos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es el recuento que hace Ben sobre los eventos que habrían disparado el problema.

Seguir los pasos de su abuelo había sido la meta de Ben desde que era adolescente. Y, salvo por su tía Mara y por sus primos, quienes se mantuvieron neutrales al respecto, toda su familia se había opuesto firmemente.

Su padre esperaba que Ben lo apoye al frente del concesionario de autos de la familia. Y su madre por otro lado, pensaba que Ben podría terminar su carrera de Derecho, y más adelante llegar a ser fiscal de distrito igual que ella. Pero quien la oposición más fuerte la encontró en su tío Luke, quien se esforzó al máximo por persuadirlo de olvidase de sus intenciones. Ben no lo esperaba. De hecho pensaba que al ser un antiguo agente, su tío lo si lo entendería.

Pero al final no importó, y luego de graduarse como abogado a los 25 años, Ben se unió al FBI.

Durante sus años de servicio activo, Ben se destacó como agente encubierto al igual que su abuelo. Estaba agradecido por lo que consideraba una apariencia promedio, y a pesar de su gran altura, había sabido sacar partido de su físico para hacerse pasar por proxenetas violentos, narcotraficantes y delincuentes peligrosos.

Su último caso lo involucró en una operación a gran escala contra el notorio jefe criminal Arthur Snoke. Ben había logrado captar su atención haciéndose pasar por Kylo Ren, salvaje líder de una banda de motociclistas llamada Caballeros de Ren.

En los tres meses que se hizo pasar por Kylo, aparentemente había logrado ganarse del criminal e infiltrar su círculo íntimo. Así conseguiría suficiente información y evidencia contra para asestarle un duro golpe.

Pero por supuesto, todo acabaría yéndose a la mierda. De una forma tan colosal que Ben Solo jamás habría podido anticipar.

Aquel domingo por la mañana, Kylo Ren, Armmie Huxley, Snoke y dos de sus matones se dirigieron al puerto. Allí los esperaba un yate privado que los llevaría a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Snoke, donde supuestamente se les uniría un grupo más grande. O al menos eso dijo el viejo. Ben estaba receloso pero no quería despertar sospechas si rechazaba la invitación, así que aceptó ir. Sin embargo, una vez que estuvieron mar abierto, no podía desprenderse de la tensión. Su única esperanza de recibir ayuda si algo salía mal, era un microchip localizador oculto en su muela.

"¡Ven aquí Kyle, mi muchacho! ¡Bebe conmigo!"

Receloso de las intenciones de Snoke, Ben rechazó el vaso de whisky que el viejo le ofrecía y tomó una botella de cerveza de la hielera, esforzándose por aparentar desenfado. Kylo Ren, no se inmutaba ante nada, ni siquiera ante un mafioso que pronunciaba mal su nombre adrede.

"¡Tú si que me diviertes hijo!" río el anciano mientras se sentaba en su sillón reclinable "Me recuerdas a mi cuando era más joven. Cuando no medía las consecuencias de mis actos"

"Y me parece que así te ha ido bastante bien, Art" - Ben comentó despreocupado antes de abrir la botella y beber un trago.

"Claro que no, Kyle... verás, yo también me creía más listo que el resto" - le respondió mientras echaba más hielo en su vaso de whisky - "Y ese error me costó tiempo en prisión, sabes? Por liquidar a mi viejo como DICES que hiciste tú"

Si Snoke se dio cuenta de como a Ben se le ensanchaban los ojos al oír ese último detalle, no lo demostró. Mientras tanto 'Art' se tomó otro trago de whisky y prosiguió con su relato.

"Soy más listo ahora… más sabio. Pero en ese entonces, creí que podría salirme con la mía y fingirme loco. No contaba con que un maldito psicólogo forense metería sus narices en mis asuntos y me arruinaría el plan. Un viejo veterano llamado Kenobi"

Ben soltó la botella al escuchar ese nombre.

"¡Cuidado chico! Estás desperdiciando una buena cerveza… En fin, pasé 15 años en ese agujero antes de fugar. Y no hubo un sólo día en que no jurase vengarme de aquel maldito infeliz..." - La sonrisa en su cara se iba transformado en una expresión más siniestra mientras hablaba - "Pero no lo encontré a tiempo... El hijo de perra está muerto… y su mujer... ¡Mierda, ni siquiera su hijo está vivo para que yo pueda matarlo! Aún así…"

Snoke miró fijamente a Ben, qué intentaba mantenerse inexpresivo, sin exito.

"Me conformaré con un premio consuelo"

Un ruido detrás de Ben lo alarmó. Definitivamente podía escuchar forcejeos.

"Imagina mi sorpresa cuando encontré a esta pequeña huérfana... ¡Una jodida loquera como su abue! La última Kenobi de mi lista, hecha toda una mujer y jugando a la casita con nuestro hombre del momento, Kylo Ren… o debo decir… Ben Solo"

Ben giró para ver su peor pesadilla hecha realidad mientras dos gorilas de Snoke la arrastraban a cubierta, amordazada, con las manos atadas tras su espalda, con el rostro arrasado en lágrimas.

"REY!"

Antes que Ben pudiese llegar a ella, una fuerte patada en su espalda lo derribó. Apenas pudo girarse pero Hux que lo tenía contra el piso. Había comenzado a estrangularlo con un cable alrededor del cuello.

Mientras la pelea continuaba, Snoke se acercó a Rey y acariciándole el rostro le quitó la mordaza de la boca.

"La diversión apenas empieza, lindura. Verás morir a tu patético novio justo delante de ti y luego…" - tomó un cubo de hielo de su vaso y lo acercó a los labios partidos de la joven - "Digamos que abriré mi premio consuelo y continuaremos con la fiesta en otra parte..."

El escupitajo y el cubo de hielo en su rostro tomaron por sorpresa al bastardo que le respondió con un furioso bofetón.

"¡Voy a matarte pequeña perra!"

Cobarde como era, el criminal ordenó que sus hombres levanten del piso a la muchacha y la sostuvieran para que él pudiese seguir golpeándola como saco de box. Pero a pesar del dolor de los golpes, Rey buscaba con la mirada a Ben, quien parecía a punto de desvanecerse y morir a manos de Hux. Aquel sádico deliraba de gusto al poner fin a 'Ren' pues le había odiado desde el primer momento. Ver como las fuerzas le abandonaban lentamente mientras veía sufrir a la mujer que amaba, era un deleite adicional.

Tan distraído estaba, que no notó a Ben alcanzar un pedazo de botella rota con la que lo apuñaló directo en la yugular. El pelirrojo aún sonreía mientras se desangraba en el piso.

Ben se levantó e impulsado por una ira asesina, se hizo con la pistola de Hux y comenzó a disparar bala tras bala en la espalda de Snoke. Sus matones, tomados por sorpresa, también sucumbieron a las balas

Fue a duras penas que Ben consiguió llegar hasta donde estaba Rey, quien estaba casi por desmayarse. Él tampoco estaba bien, la falta de oxígeno le había afectado y la vista se le nublaba. Por fortuna, un helicóptero con Poe y un equipo SWAT llegó al lugar antes que el resto de la gente de Snoke llegase a cubierta.

Más tarde Ben se enteraría de que Finn había visto a Rey siendo secuestrada cuando salía a correr aquella mañana, y que había informado de inmediato a Poe. El agente Dameron sacó conclusiones rápidamente y pidió refuerzos para localizar y ayudar a su amigo y compañero.

Las heridas físicas sanaron en cuestión de semanas, pero las heridas emocionales aún estaban allí. En retrospectiva, Ben pudo ver que había pecado de ingenuo asumiendo que sanarían igual de rápido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo profusamente por las licencias creativas que he podido tomarme en este capítulo.


	5. Pues que así sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un ligero vistazo a lo que Rey realmente tiene en mente.

Rey se había recostado en el sofá bajo una manta polar y Ben estaba sentado en el otro extremo, sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos.

"Debo ser el peor agente federal que ha existido"

Ella se incorporó y se sentó, mirándolo con dureza

"¡No te pongas en modo Agente Solo, Ben! No conmigo"

"¡No lo hago! Es sólo que…" - suspiró exasperado - "Rey, deseaba tanto creer que estabas bien. ¡Me cegué por completo! Amor, yo debí darme cuenta..."

"¡Soy psicóloga, con un carajo! ¡Soy yo quien tendría que estar llevando mejor este asunto!"

Rey se dispuso a levantarse y terminar la conversación, pero Ben la detuvo.

"Cariño, quedate por favor."- Él la tenía tomada firmemente del antebrazo, resuelto pero gentil mientras la atraía de vuelta al sillón. Sintiendo como temblaba, la sostuvo entre sus brazos por casi diez minutos, meciéndola con ternura hasta que su agitada respiración se normalizó. Ella también lo abrazaba.

"Rey, mi amor. Tú ya…"- dudó por un momento antes de preguntar- "¿Ya has buscado ayuda?"

"Si lo hice"- le contestó, pese al nudo que tenía en la garganta "He estado viendo a una terapeuta, la doctora Kanata. Ella es amiga de Mara y Luke"

Ben suspiró de alivio. Sabía quien era Maz Kanata, su tío siempre había hablado maravillas de ella, reconociéndola como una terapeuta de gran sensiblidad y habilidad.

"No puedo volver a su consultorio"

"¡¿Qué?!" Ben la miró sorprendido "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no?"

"Porque el viernes pasado salí corriendo de allí"

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Hizo algo indebido?"

"No, Ben" Rey se esforzó por mirarlo a los ojos y al fin lo logró "Me fui porque me dijo que no podría dejar el pasado atrás si insistía en ocultártelo"

Él se quedó en blanco. 

"Amor, no entiendo. Yo estuve contigo cuando te secuestraron. No todo el tiempo pero... estaba allí. ¿Estás escontiéndome algo de lo que pasó?"

Rey sintió que se le oprimía el pecho al ver como el labio de Ben temblaba y las lágrimas caían por su rostro. ' _Debo decirle'_

"Ben escúchame. Ya te he contado absolutamente todo lo que pasó cuando me secuestraron. No me callé nada, te lo juro."

"¿Entonces qué estás escondiendo, Rey?"

"¿Me dejas terminar?" Los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas y su voz era apenas un susurro. "Es mi papá."


	6. Asumir es de asnos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recordando un poco más del pasado desde la perspectiva de Ben.

Los recuerdos que Ben tenía sobre Wayne Kenobi eran escasos pero afectuosos. Era parte de la familia Skywalker aunque no fuesen un familiar de sangre. Ben lo llamaba tío Wayne.

De estatura ligeramente más baja que la de su padre. Wayne era hijo indiscutible de su padre, con grandes y expresivos ojos azules, y una sonrisa cálida que cautivaba a todas las personas que lo conocían. Bueno, cautivaba a todos menos a Han.

Han no era fan de Wayne en absoluto. Ben creía que era porque Wayne y Leia habían sido enamorados en su juventud pero también porque el tío Wayne era prácticamente un hermano para el tío Luke. De cierta forma, Ben podía entender a su viejo, porque él también solía sentirse celoso con sus seres queridos. Por suerte para Han, como solía decir Luke, Wayne vivía en el Reino Unido, al otro lado del charco, aspi que no pasaba tanto tiempo cerca de la familia, escepto cuando visitaba a sus padres en New Jersey, lo cual hacía como mínimo una vez al año. 

Ben tenía catorce años cuando vió a Wayne por última vez. Fue en su último viaje de vuelta a casa, cuando trajo por primera vez a su esposa y a su hijita, una vivaz niña de cuatro años, con un divertido moño triple. Era Rey. Wayne había pasado los cuarenta años cuando al fin decidió asentar cabeza y casarse y decir que Rey era la niña de sus ojos sería quedarse corto. Estaba encantado de poder ser su padre. 

¿Quién iba a imaginar que su muerte prematura lo separaría de ella un año después. 

Ben recordaba el shock emocional al enterarse de la tragedia. Acaba de regresar del colegio luego de practicar con la banda y encontró a su madre sollozando descontrolada. Incluso su padre había quedado tembloroso y titubeaba al hablar luego de enterarse de lo que había ocurrido. A Ben se le rompía el corazón de sólo pensar en sus tíos Ben y Satine, pero sentía muchísima más pena por la pequeña Rey. 

Cuando la niña se mudó a New Jersey después de la muerte de su madre, la familia entera le dió la bienvenida y prometieron estar allí para ella. Su abuelo se aseguró de que reciba todo el apoyo terapeutico posible y su abuela le daba todo su cariño, al igual que la familia Solo. Han incluso hacía payasadas para hacerla reir, y Leia la llevaba de paseo y de compras.

Ben por su parte, era para Rey más como un mentor que como un hermano. Él se encargó de enseñarle a manejar bicicleta, ya que el abuelo Ben no podía hacerlo, y la ayudaba con sus tareas del colegio. Incluso intentó enseñarle a tocar guitarra, pero Rey prefería cantar mientras Ben tocaba. 

Ben también quería que esté a salvo, así que le enseñó defensa personal antes de irse a la Academia. Y cuando ella estuvo estudiando Oxford, llamaba para tener noticias suyas al menos dos veces por semana. Sentía mucho cariño por ella e incluso si no hubieran llegado a tener una relación romántica, sabía que siempre sería parte de su vida. Admiraba como había logrado convertirse en una mujer de éxito, tan bien adaptada a pesar de la pérdida de sus padres.

Tan sólo una cosa le había intrigado en todos esos años de conocerla. Nunca hablaba de ellos. Ben asumió que los días de infancia de Rey en Inglaterra habían quedado en el olvido pues ella era demasiado joven en aquel entonces, y afortunadamante eso también le impediría recordar lo que había visto cuando apenas tenía cinco años. 

Estaba equivocado.


	7. Hora de la verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las razones de fondo detrás del dolor de Rey resultan ser un poco más complejas.

Rey había abandonado abruptamente su última sesión de terapia. La doctora Kanata insistía en que era momento de contarle a Ben lo que había pasado y le advirtió que si continuaba seduciéndolo para tener sexo cada vez que él quería conversar en serio, Rey sólo continuaría alimentando su trauma.

Un par de días después, Rey rompería en llanto y entre sollozos compartiría por fin, la historia que había ocultado en lo más profundo de su interior por casi veinte años.

"Mi mamá siempre me recogía del jardín de niños. Ese día, una señora que trabajaba con mi papá se apareció antes que ella. La maldita se llamaba Phoebe" - Rey cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios de la rabia que sentía al recordar - "Dijo que mi mami le había pedido que fuera por mi porque tenía una sorpresa para papi… así que fuí con ella"

"Rey, esos ímbeciles del jardín de niños no debieron dejarte ir sin tus padres o un tutor"

"Ben, yo la llamaba tía Phoebe. Yo elegí irme con ella. Me llevó por helados y sólo me dí cuenta de que estaba en peligro cuando me apuntó con el revólver para obligar a mi mamá a subir a su auto" Sus ojos brillaban de odio y de ira "Cuando llegamos a aquel condenado almacén, los secuaces de Plutt nos amarraron y amordazaron a las tres. Nos usaron como carnada para llevar a mi papá a una trampa"

"Tú… ¿Tú, recuerdas lo que le pasó a tu papá?"

Rey suspiró profundo antes de seguir.

"Oh Ben, mi papá nunca tuvo un chance de salir con vida. Estaba sólo y… esos bastardos nos tenían a mi y a mi mamá contra el piso, amenazando con lastimarnos. Así que él soltó su arma" - Rey comenzó a respirar rápido pero se obligó a si misma a continuar - "Mi mamá me ordenaba mirar el piso pero yo sólo veía como le llovían golpes y patadas a mi papá… ¡Dios, cómo le pegaban! De pronto nos rodeo la policía y llovieron balas... ¡Plutt le había disparado a mi padre! El bastardo también murió en la balacera perro antes le disparó a mi papá en el corazón!"

Ben ya no pudo evitar estrechar a Rey en sus brazos mientras ella sollozaba.

"Lo siento mi amor. Lo siento tanto. No tenía idea…"

"Aquel día en el yate, lo recordé todo"- había dejado de llorar pero la angustia seguía dibujada en su rostro -"Era la misma pesadilla de nuevo ¡Pero eras tú a quien estaban matando frente a mi. Y también por culpa mía!"

"¡No, Rey no por favor! Nada de eso fue tu culpa. Es mi trabajo"

"¡Snoke descubrió tu identidad sólo porque iba tras de mi! ¡Ibas a morir por eso, y yo no podía evitarlo. Yo…"

"Shhh… soy yo quien no pudo protegerte Rey, no al revés"

Rey suspiró, negando con la cabeza antes de hablar de nuevo.

"No lo entiendes Ben. Tú puedes protegerme tanto como yo puedo protegerte a ti"

Ben sintió que le caía un baldazo de agua fría. Ella tenía razón. Compartían la misma impotencia ante la tragedia.

"Ben, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de esto... al menos por ahora? Sólo abrazame por favor."

Él le dio un beso largo y tierno, rodeándola entre sus brazos de nuevo. Después de limpiarle las lágrimas del rostro, hizo lo que Rey le pidió y sólo la abrazó contra su pecho, pretendiendo por unos instantes que podía protegerla de todos los males del mundo y de los demonios en su mente.


	8. Perdido y encontrado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben encuentra apoyo en su familia.

"Cielo, mira quien está aquí! ¡Bennie cariño, qué alegría verte!"

Cuando su tía Mara al fin lo dejo ir, su tío Luke lo abrazó de inmediato, muy fuerte y por largo rato.

"Por Dios muchacho, ha pasado tanto tiempo" le dijo mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda "Entra, que está haciendo frío"

Ambos fueron a sentarse a la sala de estar mientras Mara iba a preparar café. Luke le enseñó a Ben algunas fotografías de la graduación del "pequeño"Anakin. El menor del clan Skywalker acababa de terminar la preparatoria y Luke estaba muy orgulloso. Al poco rato, Mara les trajo un delicioso capuccino, su especialidad, y se sentó junto a ellos. Transcurrió toda una hora mientras ponían a Ben al corriente de las últimas novedades, como la próxima boda de Jacen o el trabajo de Jaina en Sudamérica, como voluntaria médica.

"Bueno Bennie, ya hemos hablado bastante de nosotros y de tus primos ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo ha estado Rey?"

Mara y Luke los habían visitado en el hospital donde ambos estuvieron internados tras el incidente con Snoke, Ben era su sobrino y Rey era su ahijada después de todo. Dos meses habían transcurrido desde entonces y Luke continuaba llamando semanalmente a Ben por teléfono para ver como iba todo. Por mucho que Ben insistía en que todo iba bien, Luke sospechaba que no era así. Hacía un mes que Rey había llamado pidiendo consejo, y si eso no había bastado para confirmar sus sospechas, la mirada de Ben ante la pregunta de Mara, no dejaba lugar a dudas.

"Tío Luke, tía Mara... ¿Por qué no me dijeron que Rey estaba recibiendo terapia?"

Ellos sólo se miraron el uno al otro. Cuando Mara asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza, Luke respondió

"Ben, Rey nos pidió que no digamos nada a nadie. También prometió que ella misma te lo diría"

"Casi abandona la terapia porque no quería contarme nada. Apenas me dijo la verdad hace dos días luego que casi tuvo una crisis nerviosa." Ben tenía el rostro contraido y el labio le temblaba al recordar lo que había ocurrido.

"Bennie, cariño lo sentimos tanto. Sanar de un trauma puede tomar tiempo. Creeme, tu tío y yo sabemos cómo es"

Un recuerdo de infancia pasó por la mente de Ben en esos instantes. Era el funeral de su abuelo. Recordaba a su tío, completamente devastado, abrazando la urna con las cenizas de Anakin Skywalker. Luke no paraba de insistir en que él le había matado, y era debido a que su padre se había sacrificado para salvarle la vida.

_'Rey, es casi lo que pasa con Rey'._

Por fortuna, su tío Luke lograría superar la culpa y seguir adelante, gracias a la terapia y a su amorosa familia. Él y tía Mara llevaban poco tiempo casados, pero ella luchó por su matrimonio y jamás le dio la espalda. Acompañó a Luke durante todo el proceso, así que si había personas que tenían alguna idea de lo que él y Rey estaban pasando, eran precisamente Mara y Luke. 

Ben decidió confiar en ellos y contarles toda la situación. Si bien ya estaban al tanto de todos los hechos en torno a la muerte de Wayne, aún pensaban que Rey no recordaba nada de lo que pasó. Cuando su sobrino terminó su relato, los brillantes ojos azules de Luke estaban oscurecidos por la pena y Mara, profundamente conmovida, apenas contenía las lágrimas mientras sostenía la mano de su esposo. Él carraspeó un poco antes de poder hablar de nuevo.

"Nosotros... pensábamos que Rey jamás recordaría a Wayne, mucho menos su asesinato. Tu tío Ben la llevó con los mejores psiquiatras infantiles que conocía esperando pueda sanar realmente. Es obvio que el secuestro le trajo de vuelta los recuerdos de su padre."

"¡Lo sé! ¡Es tan jodidamente obvio que duele! ¡Me duele, tío Luke!" Ben ya no pudo controlar su angustia ni su pesar"¡Sólo quisiera ayudarla a olvidar de nuevo!"

Mara se levantó en seguida y se sentó junto a él, poniendo su mano en su hombro pero Ben sollozaba. "Hijo escúchame, no es culpa tuya. Nuestra Rey iba a recordar tarde o temprano. Ahora de verdad podrá sanar. Créeme, es mejor que recuerde"

Pero Ben tenía los ojos cerrados y se negaba con la cabeza. Su llanto se hacía más agitado

“If I had been stronger, smarter… I could have prevented this nightmare. Don't you get it? I've failed her! Just like I fail everyone who counts on me....”

"Si yo hubiese sido más fuerte... más inteligente... ¡Habría evitado esta pesadilla! ¿Qué no lo ven? ¡Le he fallado a Rey! Igual que les fallo a todos los que cuentan conmigo..."

Luke le tomó del rostro con ambas manos, desesperado por hacer que reaccione.

"Chico... Ben vuelve aquí ¡Vamos, mírame!" Le insistía Luke mientras le apartaba los cabellos que habían caído sobre su rostro. 

Cuando su sobrino al fin abrió los ojos, Luke prosiguió

"Ben escúchame... y escúchame con atención ¿Si? ¡Tú no le has fallado a nadie! No les has fallado a tus padres, no nos has fallado a nosotros, y desde luego no le has fallado a Rey. ¿Me entiendes?"

Ben sólo asintió con la cabeza antes de estallar en llanto de nuevo mientras su tío y su tía lo abrazaban con fuerza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando salió la nueva trilogía me intrigó la idea de que en vez de Ben Skywalker tengamos a Ben Solo, así que decidí jugar con esa idea y hacer un switch parecido con Jacen, Jaina y Anakin. Así que ahora son Skywalker ;)


	9. De vuelta en casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben regresa con Rey. Tienen una conversación y reconectan nuevamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Hora de la limonada con un punto de dulce que espero no empalague

A pesar del tráfico, el viaje de dos horas camino a casa resultó más tranquilo que el viaje de ida. Ben sentía que le habían quitado un enorme peso de encima. La charla con su tío y su tía le había ayudado a aclarar algunos asuntos que él también había estado ignorando por mucho tiempo.

Cuando él llegó al departamento, Rey ya estaba allí a punto de terminar su cena.

"Ben? Eres tú?

"Si, preciosa" Le dio un beso y dejó el pastel de manzana en la mesa "Lamento llegar tarde"

"No te preocupes. ¿Quieres espagueti?"

"Gracias, pero estoy repleto. Por cierto, Luke y Mara te envían saludos... y este postre"

Esuchar los nombres de sus tíos la tomó por sorpresa. No sabía que Ben había ido a visitarlos y casi podía adivinar por qué.

"El pie de tía Mara está muy bueno mi amor ¿Quieres un poco?"

"Si... seguro, si... sirve una rebanada mientras yo lavo los platos"

Ben fue a lavarse las manos y cuando regresó ella estaba por terminar. Por un momento, Rey pensó pedirle que también sirviera vino pero al final desistió y té para ambos.

Ella había terminado sus dos rebanadas de pie y su taza de té y él todavía estaba contándole su día en casa del tío Luke. Lo orgulloso que estaba del pequeño Anakin, la emoción de Mara con la boda de Jacen, y las novedades de Jaina, quien había hecho una videollamada durante el almuerzo. Normalmente, Rey siempre estaba feliz de tener noticias de aquella familia que amaba tanto, pero en aquellos momentos, se sentía inquieta y estaba segura de que había algo más sobre la visita de Ben a sus tíos que sólo conversar y ponerse al día.

"Cielo ¿Ocurrió algo más en casa de Luke?"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Ben casi balbuceo."

"Ok, ¿Por donde empiezo? Primero, casi nunca pasas tanto tiempo en casa de tu tío, no cuando Jacen y Jaina están fuera. Segundo, incluso cuando visitas a Luke y Mara por tu cuenta, nunca te pones a hablar de ellos sin parar por casi una hora"

Ben respiro profundo. Sencillamente no podía disimular con Rey, era una psicóloga con excelentes habilidaddes de observación. Además, lo conocía demasiado bien. 

La mano de Rey sobre la suya, lo sacó de su trance.

"Ben.. " le susurro con la misma dulzura con que lo miraba "Amor, tienes los ojos hinchados. Puedo ver que has estado llorando"

No tenía caso seguir con rodeos.

"Bien, tienes razón Rey" Ben se apartó el cabello del rostro y parpadeo rapido "Me dijiste que Luke y Mara te habían recomendado a la doctora Kanata. Y supuse que a diferencia de mi, ellos tendrían una remota idea de todo lo que has estado pasando?".

Rey suspiró y se sentó delante de Ben, llevando sus manos al rostro de él.

"Amor, en serio lamento no haberte dicho nada antes pero... ¿Acaso lloraste por eso?"

Ben negó con la cabeza y besó las manos que sostenían su rostro "No, nada de eso. Yo...Yo tenía miedo de perderte, de perdernos los dos. Y aunque puedo ser un poco lento, me hedado cuenta de que Luke atravesó una situación muy similar cuando mi abuelo fue asesinado. Pero tío Luke y Tía Mara lograron salir adelante, y sé que nosotros también podemos."

Sus palabras la recomfortaron 

Esa confesión la conmovió. Ben había acudido a su familia, algo que rara vez hacía, y de alguna manera su confianza se había renovado. Completamente agradecida, Rey se levantó y acunó la cabeza de Ben contra su regazo, besándolo en la frente.

"Ben, perdóname por favor"

Él alzo su rostro hacia ella, sorprendido "Rey ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué hay por perdonar?

“Pues, te he estado ocultando lo que me ocurre por casi dos meses, pero cuando tu evitas compartir algo que te preocupa o te duele sólo unas horas, me frustró y entro en modo Sherlock. No he sido justa contigo. Prometo que no volveré a ocultarte algo así jamás.”

Ben suspiró aliviado. Era justo que Rey sepa todos los detalles de esa tarde.

“Hablando de lo que nos preocupa o nos duele, aun hay algo que quiero contarte”

“¿De qué hablas amor?”

"También necesito ayuda" - las lárgrimas comenzaron a escapársele de nuevo - "Rey, tengo miedo. Miedo de perderte, miedo de fallarles a todos ustedes..."

“Oh, Ben” - sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y le besó en la frente de nuevo "No hay manera en que me pierdas. ¿Y de qué manera podrías fallarnos a todos? ¿De qué manera podrías fallarme a mi?"

"Porque no ví esto venir. Se me escapan tantas cosas, nunca seré tan inteligente o tan fuerte como..."

"Shhhh" - Rey lo silenció suavemente con un dedo sobre sus labios

"Ben, por favor basta de compararte con tu abuelo. Y ya que necesitas ayuda para que darte cuenta de algunas cosas, ahí te va" - Ahora era ella quien lloraba "Tú me salvaste. si no hubieras estado conmigo aquel día, yo estaría muerta. Peleaste valientemente por tu vida y la mía y ahora estoy aquí, contigo, viva y a salvo gracias a ti"

En medio de las lágrimas de tristeza, en los ojos de Ben brillaba también la esperanza. Rey tomó una de las manos de Ben y la llevo a su propio pecho, justo encima de su corazón.

"Siénteme Ben"

"Ven aquí" la besó apasionadamente mientras ella lo estrechaba entre sus brazos y él la sentaba encima suyo. 

Ben profundizaba el beso, degustando la lengua de Rey con la suya. Las piernas de ella rodeaban las caderas de él y sus brazos rodeaban su cuello. Había extrañado sentirlo así de cerca, contra su pecho y su vientre. La forma en que Ben acariciaba su espalda, suave pero firme, la hacía estremecer de excitación y ganas de más.

"Por favor Ben, quiero estar contigo" - gimió dentro de su boca, enviando una ráfaga de deseo por todo el cuerpo de su amado.

Ben no necesitaba que se lo diga dos veces. Se levantó de la silla con Rey en brazos. Ella se agarró de él con las piernas alrededor de su cintura para no caer mientras él la llevaba hasta el dormitorio. Se detuvo justo al llegar al pie de la cama y detuvo sus besos para mirarla por un instante. Temía una respuesta negativa, pero tenía que preguntar.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres?"

La única respuesta de Rey fue capturar sus labios en un beso impaciente. Continuaron besándose mientras Ben la recostaba sobre la cama, quedando también recostado sobre ella. Apenas paraban de besarse para respirar, se iban quitando los zapatos y la ropa. Sus manos ansiosas lucharon contra botones y cremalleras hasta que ambos quedaron desnudos sobre la cama. Rey rodeó la espalda de Ben con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella.

"Déjame sentir tu peso sobre mi, Ben. Se siente de maravilla."

"También tú mi vida... siempre" - Ben hundió su rostro en el cuello de Rey y poco a poco se introdujo en ella haciéndola gemir de gusto. Ella por su parte, cerraba los ojos y lo envolvía con sus piernas, deleitándose en las sensaciones que le producía el cuerpo de su amado encima de ella y dentro suyo, moviéndose con ese ritmo cadencioso que la complacía tanto.

Rey gimió aun más fuerte cuando Ben deslizó su mano entre ambos y comenzó a acariciar su clitoris al ritmo de sus embestidas. Como si eso no bastase para hacerla estremecer, Ben deslizó su boca hasta sus senos, jugueteando con sus pezones y lamiéndolos, mientras ella repetía su nombre entre gemidos.

"Aaaah Ben!"

Ella gritaba su nombre entre gemidos y las embestidas de Ben se hicieron aún más intensas y potentes. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más y el sudor le resbalaba por el pecho hasta el vientre de ella, que lo tenía agarrado de los glúteos y flexionaba las rodillas, tratando de meterlo aún más profundamente dentro suyo.

Un violento orgasmo tomó a Rey por sorpresa. Todo su cuerpo se contrajo de placer alrededor de Ben quien la abrazó fuerte y continuó moviendose dentro de ella hasta que su propio climax también se apoderó de él.

Cuando all fin recuperaron el aliento y lograron separarse, Rey se recostó sobre su costado con Ben acurrucado detrás de ella.

"Gracias por contarme lo que pasó Ben"

"Era justo, preciosa" murmuró besando su cuello "No puedo pedirte nada que no esté dispuesto a hacer también. Y hablando de eso..."

Rey giró levemente entre sus brazos para poder mirarlo mientras él le hablaba. Presentía que se trataba de algo importante.

"He reservado una cita con la doctora Kanata. Yo también comenzaré a ir a terapia"

"¡Dios, Ben, cuanto me alegro!" - el fuerte abrazo de Rey casi le sacó todo el aire de adentro - "¡Te amo, te amo tanto!"

"También te amo Rey" le murmuraba entre besos "Vamos a sanar juntos. Te lo prometo"


	10. Mi familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey y Ben deciden pasar un tiempo con Leia y Han. Leia comparte algo de su propia vida.

_Tres meses después_

“¿Lo ves, hijo? La clave para una buena barbacoa es la paciencia.”

“Y me alegra que hayas aprendido al fin papá. ¿Una cerveza?”

Ben y Han estaban ocupados preparando la barbacoa en el jardín. Leia y Rey estaban en la cocina terminando de preparar las ensaladas y los acompañamientos.

Leia vio que aún tendrían tiempo hasta que padre e hijo terminen de cocinar, así que sirvió algo de vino para ella y para Rey e invitó a la joven a sentarse junto con ella en la veranda de la casa.

“Me alegra tanto lo bien que te está yendo en la terapia, cariño. Tu papá estaría orgulloso.”

“Gracias tía Leia" – le respondió con una cálida sonrisa – “Estos últimos tres meses han sido fuertes pero debo reconocer que la doctora Kanata me ha ayudado mucho. También a Ben”.

“¿Y cómo va ese asunto de su año sabático? Perdona que te lo pregunte pero mi hijo apenas si comparte conmigo.”

“Bueno, Ben ya te ha contado está considerando sus elecciones de carrera y también está bastante dedicado a las tareas que le asignan en la terapia. De hecho es una de las razones por la que está pasando tiempo con el tío Han de nuevo. Así que ¡Salud por eso!”

Rey levanto su vaso y brindó con Leia.

“Salud”

Leia chocó su copa con la de Rey y bebió un par de sorbos.

“Me alegra que ambos estén dedicando tiempo y esfuerzo a superar sus problemas Rey. Desearía haber sido de ayuda…”

Rey colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Leia y le dió un beso en la frente “Shhh… ya hemos hablado de esto antes tía. Todos estamos soltando la culpa.”

“Tienes razón encanto. Desearía que mi padre lo hubiera visto así” – suspiro profundo – “No hubiéramos perdido todos esos años.”

“Tía Leia, por todo lo que me contaste sobre él, no parecía un hombre muy ejemplar. Sin embargo, salvó la vida del tío Luke y Ben lo ha tenido como modelo a seguir por muchos años.”

“Bueno, mi padre tuvo muchas flaquezas pero tampoco era el diablo encarnado. Es sólo que cargaba mucho sufrimiento y mucha culpa por la muerte de mi madre, por eso nos evitaba a mi hermano y a mí lo más que podía.” – Leia suspiró profundo recordando a su padre - “Cuando no estaba ahogando su dolor en alcohol y quien sabe que otras cosas, se ahogaba en su trabajo y en su miseria. Es gracioso pero aun siendo como era, nos hacía falta. Así que Luke se unió al FBI y yo empecé a rebelarme, por decirlo así.”

“¿Rebelarte? Ya veo, te hiciste novia del tío Han para fastidiar a tu papá.”

“De hecho, y esto va a sonar rarísimo sobre todo a ti, para fastidiar a mi papá comencé a salir con el tuyo.”

Rey casi se atoró con su vino y Leia comenzó a reírse.

“Pe… perdona...” – a Rey le costaba respirar de nuevo y seguir hablando -“Siempre es raro imaginármelos a ti y a mi padre como pareja. Y ahora me dices que… ¡mi papá era el tipo de chico que otros padres quieren lejos de sus hijas!

“Para que lo sepas Wayne también fue un chico rebelde en su juventud. No sabes cuantas veces me ayudo a fugarme de la escuela, nos íbamos en su moto y nos perdíamos por horas” – Leia comenzó a sonreír de oreja a oreja y a Rey se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

“¿Sabes lo que realmente tiene gracia? ¡Mi padre se puso feliz! Como no lo había visto en años. ¡Demonios! ¡Estaba casi a punto de planear cómo sería la nuestra boda! El pobre no se daba cuenta de que sólo éramos un par de adolescentes tonteando.”

“Supongo que lo ponía feliz la idea de juntar las dos familias.”

“Créeme Rey, si mi viejo siguiera vivo insistiría en tu matrimonio con Ben mucho más que yo”.

Leia sonreía mientras Rey se ruborizaba por milésima vez.

“El caso es que papá sólo quería a Wayne como yerno y nunca iba a aprobar a Han. Me dio el sermón más largo de la vida sobre la brillante carrera de derecho que yo tenía por delante y sobre como un piloto de NASCAR no era lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Cuando tu tío Han y yo nos fugamos y nos casamos, papá hasta amenazó con demandarlo por seducción de menores, y eso que yo ya tenía 21. Creo que se le olvidó hasta mi edad, eh?”

“¿Cómo que se fugaron!” - Rey exclamó sorprendida - “He visto fotos de la ceremonia. ¡Me has ofrecido tu vestido de boda!”

“Tuvimos una ceremonia después y por insistencia de tu abuela, bendita sea, pero mi padre jamás apareció. Sólo volví a verlo más adelante, cuando nacieron mis gemelos.”

Leia dejó de sonreír. Rey supo que el rato de bromear había terminado, así que puso su ambos vasos y, con delicadeza, sostuvo una de las manos de Leia. “¿Hey, quieres hablar de ella? ¿De Sam?”

“Samantha” - Leia pronunció el nombre despacio mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas - “Como mi madre, también yo me embaracé de gemelos, Benjamin y Samantha. Pero ambos nacieron prematuros y la bebé falleció después de cuatro días”.

Leia dio un gran suspiro mientras Rey frotaba su espalda con afecto.

“Me quedé angustiada por muchos meses. Cuando por fin pudimos traer a Ben a casa con nosotros, yo lo miraba en su cunita y no podía evitar pensar que Samantha también debería estar allí. No tenía idea de cuánto podía estar lastimando a mi hijo hasta después, cuando mi padre me hizo dar cuenta de la madre terrible que estaba siendo”.

“¿Tu padre?”

“Te lo dije, reapareció luego de que tuve a mis bebés y de alguna forma hicimos las paces. Aún seguía siendo algo patán... ¡pero tenías que ver cómo amaba a Ben!” – sonrió por un momento al recordar al viejo Anakin Skywalker sostenido a su nieto en brazos por primera vez – “Fue bastante directo cuando me dijo lo malagradecida que estaba siendo por la vida de mi hijo, y como estaba imponiendo una carga insoportable sobre mi pequeño. Lo odié mientras me decía todas mis verdades, pero eventualmente tuve que admitir que tenía razón.”

“¿Mamá?”

Abstraída como estaba, Leia no se percató de que su hijo tenía un rato parado junto a ella. Muy despacio, Rey se levantó de su asiento permitiendo que Ben tome su lugar al lado de su madre y pueda consolarla.

“Te quiero tanto Ben. Lo siento hijo” Leia repetía una y otra vez mientras lloraba y abrazaba a su hijo.

“Lo sé mamá. Yo también te quiero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicada a Ben y Leia, merecían reunirse en un abrazo :'(


	11. Vamos a jugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Rey se le ocurre una idea y, con suerte, Ben estará de acuerdo con ella.

Era un sábado por la mañana, Rey y Ben estaban de vuelta en el sofá y ella se había sentado sobre las piernas de él. Estaban en pijama, relajados y dándose de comer uvas uno al otro.

“Creo que.. tengo una idea…” – comentó Rey limpiándose el jugo de uva que caía por su barbilla - “Podría ayudarnos a ti y a mí con nuestro afán de control, si funciona claro.”

“¿Afán de control?”

“Me refiero a la impotencia… ¡Espera! Eso sonó mal” - Rey rectificó y las cejas levantadas de Ben volvieron a su posición natural - “Hablo de la angustia que sentimos por querer controlar las cosas que nos ocurren, Ben”

“Bueno, considerando las historias de nuestras familias y nuestras propias experiencias, tiene sentido ¿no te parece?”

“Lo sé, pero se me ocurrió que… a lo mejor tú y yo juntos, podríamos hacer algo para recobrar cierto sentido de control y de confianza.”

A Ben le intrigaba saber que era exactamente lo Rey quería hacer.

“Muy bien, te escucho. ¿Qué tienes en mente?”

A Rey se le iluminó la cara antes de explicarlo. “Quiero que juguemos un juego”

Esa no era ninguna de las respuestas que Ben había estado anticipando. Sin embargo, sentía curiosidad.

“¿Qué clase de juego?”

En ese momento, Rey sacó un pedazo de tela negra que tenía en dentro del bolsillo de su pijama y lo sostuvo ante los ojos de Ben con ambas manos.

Al comienzo, él se quedó mirándolo extrañado. Luego tomó suavemente el delicado material en su propia mano y lo deslizó entre sus dedos. Era una venda para ojos.

“Rey, tú… ¿Quieres que me ponga esto?”

“De hecho,” la joven se mordió el labio inferior y le respondió “Sería yo quien lo lleve puesto”.

“¿Rey, acaso enloqueciste? Digo ¿de verdad lo has pensado bien?

Ben estaba pálido de la impresión, pero ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarle las mejillas con su nariz mientras le susurraba.

“Quiero que recordemos que te confio mi vida. Mi corazón. Mi cuerpo” – Rey intercalaba cada dos palabras con un beso sobre la barba incipiente de Ben - “Jugaríamos un juego... de confianza absoluta… y tú, mi amante… mi compañero… tendrás todo el control.”

Ben la interrumpió sosteniendole el rostro entre las manos. La miraba con gran intensidad. “Rey, no quiero lastimarte”

“No lo harás. No sugiero ningún juego sádico ni nada que me hiera físicamente. Sólo que me vendes los ojos y, quizás algo de soft bondage. Elige cualquier día durante la semana y sorpréndeme. Confio en que me lleves a algún lugar privado, fuera de casa, y cuides de mi como siempre has hecho”.

“Preciosa, no creo poder…”

“Ben, por favor, esto es importante para mi. Quiero que tu tacto borre mis viejas memorias. No quiero nada tabú entre nosotros. Quiero recordar que me siento a salvo contigo, nada más importa.”

Escuchando la certeza en la voz de Rey, y viendo la confianza que destellaba en sus ojos color avellana, Ben se convenció también.

“De acuerdo, dame unos días para alistarlo todo y si aún estas dispuesta, yo también lo estoy”


	12. Como brisa de verano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben es hombre de palabra y cumple la promesa que le hizo a Rey.

_Tres semanas después_

“¿Puedes ver algo?”

“No. Nada.” susurró ella.

Rey permaneció enfocada en el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Ben desde el preciso instante en que él se paró detrás de ella y le colocó la venda de seda sobre los ojos.

“Debes elegir una palabra de seguridad, por si decides detener todo esto.”

Rey sonrió complacida _‘Alguien se ha informado bien’_

“¿Qué te parece… Falcon?”

Ben soltó una risa. “Bueno, nada como recordarme a mis padres para matar mi erección”

“¿Es por aquella ocasión cuando los pillaste haciéndolo en ese auto?

“Dios, desearía decir que eso nunca pasó”

Rey empezó a reír a carcajadas. Eso era bueno. Ayudaba a despejar la tensión.

No notó que Ben se había movido de donde estaba para quedar delante de ella hasta que sintió su aliento sobre sus labios antes de besarla con ternura.

“¿Lista para irnos?”

“Si” asintió Rey.

El corazón le palpitaba a toda marcha mientras Ben la tomaba en brazos.

* * *

El viaje en auto debió demorar cerca de una hora, o así le pareció a ella. Habían escuchado a Hozier durante todo el camino hasta llegar a… quien sabe dónde. Parecía un lugar cerca de la costa, la fragancia de la brisa marina era inconfundible.

“¿Dónde estamos Ben?”

El sonido de la reja automática le indicaba que estaban llegando a la entrada del lugar.

“Estás a punto de saberlo”

Donde sea que Ben la hubiera llevado, Rey estaba casi segura de que era un lugar de su propiedad. No podía escuchar a nadie más aparte de él y de las gaviotas a lo lejos. De repente él la sorprendió abriendo la puerta del auto para que pueda bajarse.

“Muy bien mi amor, ya puedes quitarte la venda”

Definitivamente no estaba preparada para ver lo que se encontró. Era una encantadora casa de playa de un solo nivel, con una piscina y un jardín. La vista del océano y la puesta de sol le robaron el aliento.

“Entonces… ¿te gusta tu sorpresa?”

Rey dio un grito de alegría y saltó a los brazos de Ben.

“¡Amo mi sorpresa!”

“Antes que preguntes, estamos en Cape Cod. Esta es la casa de playa de mi abuela Padme. Traje tu bikini y unos vestidos de verano porque nos quedaremos aquí el resto de la semana, me encargué de reorganizar las citas en tu agenda de trabajo. ¿Tienes otra pregunta?”

“Sólo una. ¿Cómo es que nunca he estado aquí?”

“Bueno, a mi mama y al tío Luke les tomó mucho tiempo ponerse de acuerdo y decidir qué harían con la casa. Ahora no se ve, pero esta era una propiedad antigua y necesitaba muchas restauraciones, así que pensaban venderla. Por suerte, convencí a Jacen y Jaina del potencial del lugar y los tres hicimos equipo para convencer a nuestros padres de conservar la casa y remodelarla.”

“¿Debemos estar preparados para que tus primos vengan por aquí de visita?”

Ben giró sus ojos y empezó a reír.

“Jaina seguirá en Colombia un par de meses más, Jacen estuvo aquí con Kaydel la semana pasada, y Anakin ni siquiera tiene idea de que esta casa existe así que, no”

La besó en los labios una vez más antes de bajarla al suelo.

“Prepararé la cena. Puedes entrar y dar un tour por la casa con toda confianza. También puedes darte un baño si quieres”

Rey sacó su bolso de lona del auto y entró en la casa de prisa. En la sala, pudo apreciar la hermosa vista de la playa a través de una mampara de vidrio. Le encantaron los muebles de cuero color crema y el enorme televisor con pantalla plana. Todo le fascinaba, el comedor decorado y amueblado con buen gusto, la cocina tan grande y moderna. Pero lo que más le entusiasmaba era el dormitorio principal. Tenía puertas francesas que daban a un balcón que también tenía vista a la playa, la cama era tamaño King Size y se veía tan suave. El baño era amplio y tenía una tina con ducha aparte. Aunque se sintió tentada a tomar un baño de tina, decidió que una ducha sería más rápida.

Al terminar, Rey se puso un vestido azul de verano y sandalias. Cuando llegó al comedor, encontró velas y rosas sobre la mesa, junto con una botella de champagne en un balde de hielo. Escuchó la alegre voz de Ben, que la llamaba desde la cocina.

“Mira, iré a tomar una ducha y regresaré enseguida. La ensalada está lista y el puré de patatas también. El pollo a la plancha no tardará en estar listo ¿Puedes apagar el fuego en cinco minutos?”

Ella asintió de acuerdo y cuando sintió el olor de la comida, su estómago comenzó a rugir de hambre. Aunque estaba ansiosa por ir directo al dormitorio, sólo había comido un emparedado en el almuerzo y saltarse la cena no sería una buena idea en absoluto.

Cuando Ben regresó, la cena estaba servida y Rey estaba sirviendo champagne en sus copas. Lo miró a los ojos y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Él llego hasta ella en tres pasos y le dio un beso largo y profundo.

“Quiero hacer un brindis mi amor” Rey alcanzó una copa a Ben y levantó la suya “Por el amor, la confianza…”

“Por ti y por mi” La interrumpió él.

“Si, y por una noche que jamás olvidaremos”

Chocaron sus vasos y se sentaron antes que Ben le pregunte con cierta ansiedad.

“¿El juego sigue en pie?”

“¿Me oíste decir Falcon?”

“¡No, Dios no! Yo sólo… quiero asegurarme”

“Oh créeme Ben, el juego SIGUE en pie. Ahora vamos a comer. No podemos desmayarnos de hambre antes que la noche empiece” Rey le sonrió pícaramente y comenzó a comer. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

“Claro que no, cariño”


	13. Por el tacto de tus manos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hora de soltar el control, aka LEMON TIME!

Rey temblaba de anticipación cuando entraron al dormitorio. Para ayudarla a que se calme Ben le dio un beso largo y apasionado. Luego se paró tras ella y le colocó la venda sobre los ojos.

La suavidad de la seda sobre su rostro era increíblemente placentera. Incluso el leve cosquilleo sobre su nariz y mejillas le resultaba agradable. Sin embargo, Rey no tardaría en distraerse por la sensación aún más intensa de las manos de Ben, acariciando sensualmente todo su cuerpo mientras la desvestía.

Tan distraída estaba, que no notó cuando él sacó la larga bufanda de seda plateada que tenía en el bolsillo. No fue hasta que sintió la exquisita textura del material que se deslizaba sobre su vientre y sus senos.

"¿Se siente bien, verdad Rey? Seguro es exquisito"

Abrió la boca de par en par, pero sólo podía pronunciar gemidos cada vez más constantes mientras Ben deslizaba la bufanda de seda sobre su cuerpo, su vientre, su espalda y sus senos. Cuando empezó a rozar sus pezones con la seda, Rey dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y excitación.

"Pensé en ti cuando la compré… ¡Qué suave se sentiría sobre tu piel! Y me imagino lo hermosa que te verás con esta bufanda atándote a la cama.”

La agradable sensación de expectativa se tornó en estremecimiento por un instante.

"¿Estás lista para entregarte a mí esta noche?

Pese a estar temblando, Rey asintió entusiasta.

“Preciosa, asentir con la cabeza no basta. No esta vez.” La mano de Ben en la barbilla de Rey era suave pero su voz era firme. “Quiero que lo digas con todas sus letras.”

Rey respiró profundo y giró su rostro hacia Ben, pegando su nariz contra su mejilla, deleitándose en su fragancia varonil. Suspiró reconfortada, recordando que confiaba en él por completo.

“Estoy lista. Toma el control por favor”

Él deslizó la seda sobre los pechos de Rey una vez más, antes de arrojar la prenda sobre la cama.

“Date la vuelta” - le ordenó mientras se quitaba la camisa tan rápido como pudo. Su boca buscó la de ella y enseguida la atrajo hacia sí.

Rey se entregó a todas las sensaciones, la calidez y firmeza del torso desnudo de Ben contra ella. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y sus manos recorrieron toda su espalda. Amaba sentir los músculos de Ben tensarse y relajarse bajo el tacto de sus dedos, especialmente cuando llevó sus manos más abajo para sujetarlo de los glúteos.

“Espera jovencita, vas muy rápido” – Ben detuvo sus manos y tomándolas suavemente por las muñecas, las llevó al vientre de ella. Con gran ternura, comenzó a besarla nuevamente mientras la tomaba en brazos.

La llevó cargada hasta la cama y la colocó justo en el centro sin dejar de besarla. “Recuerda” – le susurró entre besos – “Te amo y estás a salvo conmigo ¿Ok?”

Rey contuvo el aliento cuando Ben comenzó a amarrarle las muñecas mientras le susurraba una y otra vez lo mucho que la amaba. Cuando ambas muñecas estaban amarradas, Ben las llevó a la cabecera de la cama y las aseguró allí.

No pudo evitar detenerse y contemplar a su amada por unos instantes, completamente a su merced. Desnuda y atada a la cama, sus senos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su agitada respiración.

“Rey… ¿amor estás aquí?”

Ella soltó la respiración que tenía contenida y le respondió “Si, aquí estoy.”

“Bien. Justo donde te quiero”

Dando un gruñido exasperado se levantó de la cama.

"¡Ben, espera! ¿Dónde vas?"

“Justo aquí preciosa. Traigo demasiada ropa para la ocasión” - le respondió mientras se quitaba los zapatos y el pantalón a toda prisa.

Sólo traía el bóxer puesto cuando regresó a la cama y arrodillándose delante de Rey, tomó su pie izquierdo entre sus manos.

“¡Benjamin Solo, no te atrevas!” – le suplicaba Rey mientras trataba de zafarse, conteniendo la risa que le producían las cosquillas.

“No escucho tu palabra de seguridad”

“¡De ninguna manera!”

Fue gracioso verla intentar zafarse hasta que casi le dio una patada en plena quijada. Esto hizo que Ben detenga las cosquillas, pero no soltó el pie de Rey. Acercándose más a ella, lo apoyó contra su torso y comenzó a darle suaves masajes.

Ella se relajó sobre la cama y él se tomó su tiempo con cada pie, masajeando con cuidado de no hacerle más cosquillas. Rey se arqueaba y se estiraba sensualmente, contenta de dejar que Ben le diera mimos.

La relajación se convirtió en excitación cuando sintió la lengua que le acariciaba los dedos de un pie.

"Dios, Ben" suspiró complacida “¿No te cansas de encontrar zonas erógenas en lugares extraños?”

"Eso te gusta, eh?"

Asintió con la cabeza y él continuó acariciándole los pies con sus labios y su lengua mientras ella gemía de placer.

Cuando se convenció de que ya estaba más tranquila, Ben volvió a levantarse de la cama. Esta vez Rey no protestó, sólo se concentró en oírlo moverse dentro de la habitación. Parecía estar buscando algo dentro de su bolso de lona.

Casi un minuto después, Rey sintió un leve cosquilleo cerca de su clavícula. Ben la estaba tocando muy despacio con un material muy suave. Empezó por sus hombros y luego siguió por sus costillas donde el cosquilleo iba haciéndose más intenso. No pudo evitar moverse de un lado a otro, pero Ben no cesaba sus movimientos y siguió bajando por su vientre.

“Hagamos un trato. Si adivinas qué es esto, dejaré las cosquillas y además te recompensaré"

Ella respiró profundo y despacio en un esfuerzo por relajarse. Necesitaba estar coherente para tratar de adivinar qué demonios era lo que fuese que Ben movía por su vientre, dando pinceladas cada vez más rápidas.

“¿Es un pincel?"

"No, en realidad no” – Ben respondió riendo mientras llevaba el movimiento cerca del ombligo de Rey. La sensación era un susurro persistente contra su piel, la enloquecía, por más que fuese suave y ligera como una…

‘¡ _Eso es!_ ’

"¡Es una pluma!” exclamó triunfante.

"¡Bingo!" 

Ben al fin tuvo piedad y cesó el cosquilleo para deslizar la pluma sensualmente sobre los senos y pezones de Rey, quien suspiraba de alivio y excitación al mismo tiempo. Pasaron algunos minutos así, hasta que él detuvo sus movimientos con la pluma y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

"Vuelvo enseguida”

Rey comenzó a morderse el labio al escucharlo salir de la habitación. No pudo evitar los nervios mientras esperaba su regreso. 

_'¡¿Por qué se tarda tanto?!_ ’

A los cinco minutos, Rey por fin lo escucho regresar y colocar algo cerca de la cama, sonaba como algo pesado. Luego sintió el colchón hundirse bajo el peso de Ben acomodándose entre sus piernas, las cuales se abrieron más para darle la bienvenida.

La sensación húmeda y helada del cubo de hielo sobre su pecho izquierdo la tomó por sorpresa.

Estremeciéndose, Rey tiraba involuntariamente de sus ataduras mientras Ben deslizaba el hielo sobre su pezón.

"Quieta." Su voz era firme, dominante. “Respira bonita. Recuerda respirar”

Eso hizo, inhalando despacio y profundo mientras su cuerpo temblaba de escalofríos. Luego de un rato, Rey sintió que su pezón izquierdo se adormecía al tiempo que Ben deslizaba el hielo hacia el derecho. Entonces, sintió una sensación cálida y húmeda envolviendo el primer pezón que había quedado entumecido. Ben lo estaba tomando dentro de su boca y lo acariciaba con su lengua mientras frotaba el hielo sobre la punta del seno derecho.

Rey presionaba sus senos contra las manos y la boca de Ben, en busca de las exquisitas sensaciones que le provocaba con el cambio de temperatura. No sabía que era más intenso, si el frío del hielo sobre un pezón, o la deliciosa calidez de la boca de su amante sobre el otro.

Ben jugó así por largo rato, succionando los senos de Rey y acariciándolos como si tuviera toda la vida para hacerlo, enviando ráfagas de excitación directas al centro de su placer. Pero justo cuando sus caricias estaban por llevarla al orgasmo, él se detuvo.

“Te ves tan sexy… atada a la cama para mí” - le susurraba con el rostro apoyado sobre sus senos - “Puedo darte placer, saborearte toda.” - sus besos y lametones subieron por el pecho hasta llegar al cuello de Rey -“No puedes hacer nada, sólo quedarte aquí echada y sentir…todo lo que te hago. Me encanta eso ¿y a ti?”

Sin esperar la respuesta de Rey, Ben llevó su mano a la entrepierna de ella, hundiendo tres dedos dentro de su sexo con gran facilidad. Gimió de gusto, casi tan fuerte como ella. 

"¡Qué mojada estás!" - dio un gruñido mientras recorría su sexo con su dedos, rodeando su clítoris para provocarla más - "Rey, nunca te he sentido tan mojada como ahora amor."

Ella sólo gemía y se contraía. No tenía palabras, no podía ver ni moverse, mucho menos anticipar el siguiente asalto sensual de Ben a sus sentidos y eso le quitaba el aliento. Sólo podía sacudir sus caderas cada vez que él movía su mano.

“Más despacio, o también ataré tus pies a la cama.”

 _‘Eres el colmo_ ’

Lo pensó, pero no llegó a decirlo. Ben había flexionado sus dedos dentro de ella y estaba presionando vigorosamente su punto G.

Rey gemía de placer, esforzándose por controlar sus movimientos mientras él hacía magia con sus dedos dentro de ella. Cada sensación la tomaba por sorpresa por su intensidad, casi no podía tener un pensamiento coherente y Ben movía sus dedos cada vez más rápido. Respirando agitada, apenas podía gritar.

“¡Ben! ¡Dios, Ben!”

“Si, preciosa, si” - Ben capturó su boca en un beso feroz. Su lengua encontró la de ella y entre besos le suplicaba - “Rey, córrete. Ten un orgasmo para mí”.

Sin poder contener los gritos, lo hizo. Su espalda se arqueó sobre la cama y no pudo evitar lastimar sus muñecas al jalar sus ataduras.

Cuando al fin pasó el efecto, Ben retiró su mano del sexo de Rey y ella dio un suspiro, lo deseaba de vuelta en su interior.

“Creo que casi me fracturas los dedos”

La cubrió de besos en el rostro y el cuello antes de besarla en los labios otra vez. Rey abrió su boca bajo la de Ben, reclamando el contacto de su lengua. Él no la decepcionó, la besaba apasionado, explorando cada centímetro de su boca.

Sin previo aviso, volvió a abandonar la cama.

“¿Ben?” preguntó con cierta duda “¿Dónde vas ahora?”

“A ningún lado preciosa. Sólo tengo sed"

Rey pudo escuchar el sonido del hielo en un vaso y luego a Ben que bebía y pasaba líquido.

"¿Quieres agua también?"

"Si por favor"

Cuando terminó de beber, Ben tomó el vaso de agua que había servido para Rey y regresó al lado de ella. Con sumo cuidado, sostuvo su cabeza y la ayudó a incorporarse lo suficiente para beber del vaso que él mismo llevó a sus labios.

"Ahí tienes… despacio… eso es"

Ella bebió con cuidado, de sorbo en sorbo. Cuando terminó, Ben la ayudó a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de noche.

"Gracias"

"Escucha, no quiero que te deshidrates. Si deseas más agua, sólo avísame ¿sí? "

“Sí Ben”

Ben decidió que era hora de desvestirse por completo y se quitó el bóxer. Al regresar a la cama, se arrodilló entre las piernas de Rey deslizando sus manos sensualmente por su piel. Bajó por sus hombros hacia sus senos, acarició sus pezones y siguió hacia su vientre y sus muslos. Sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo de Rey menos el lugar donde ella lo deseaba más.

“¿Te gusta que te toque?”

“Por supuesto”

"¿Y te gusta que te bese?” Ben se inclinó para besarla una vez más, su lengua acariciaba las marcas de dientes que Rey se había hecho de tanto morderse los labios mientras lo esperaba. Impaciente, abrió su boca para él y sus lenguas volvieron a enfrentarse en un travieso duelo por dominar a la otra. Entre besos, Rey le respondió.

“También me encanta, Ben. Amo tu boca sobre mí”

“Pues adivina qué …”- interrumpió el beso para susurrarle en el oído – “es hora de tu recompensa”.

El calor de la adrenalina le subió por todo el cuerpo haciéndola estremecer.

"Tus deseos son órdenes. Puedes pedir lo que sea, y lo haré por ti"

Todo el cuerpo de Rey se encendió de deseo. Ella sabía exactamente lo que quería de él. 

“Ben quiero que... bajes”

Él hundió su rostro en su cuello besándola mientras reía - “La casa tiene un solo piso ¿Dónde quieres que baje?”

“Ay por favor, como si no supieras” exhaló exasperada.

“Bueno pues no sé” – su voz era aún más ronca y sexy – “Cariño, tienes que ser clara.”

Rey se dio cuenta de dónde iba Ben con su insistencia. A él le encantaba hablar sucio en la cama, y acostumbraba hacerle bromas porque a ella le costaba hacerlo.

Tan desesperada estaba por tener lo que quería, que la parte de su mente que aún estaba operativa decidió hacer su mejor intento. con la mayor clase posible…

“¿Me haces cunnilingus?”

Ben jugueteaba con su lengua en la oreja de Rey, y de nuevo fingió no entender.

“Lo siento amor. ¿Es latín o jerga británica?”

“¡¿Jerga británica?! ¡Maldita sea, Ben!”

Ella respiraba agitadísima y tenía el pulso a mil, pero él permanecía inconmovible. Tenía que ser explícita y decirlo palabra por palabra.

Al final, la timidez de Rey perdió la batalla contra sus deseos más urgentes.

“Ben, lame mi clítoris, cógeme con tu lengua, hazme acabar en tu boca… ¿Me captas?”

“Ahora sí nos entendemos” - le respondió antes de bajar por su cuerpo.

El corazón de Rey palpitaba rápidamente cuando Ben colocó sus piernas sobre sus hombros al tiempo que besaba la parte interna de sus rodillas y muslos. Su aliento sobre su sexo la volvía loca. Súbitamente, sintió el contacto húmedo de su lengua deslizándose lentamente entre sus labios interiores hasta llegar a su clítoris.

“Oh sí, Ben, sí!”

Él lamía todos los líquidos que se habían acumulado allí como si fuera un gato con un tazón de crema. El placer que la estremecía de pies a cabeza, contraía sus paredes de manera constante.

“Me encanta saborearte, Rey… amo hacerte gemir… amo hacer que te vengas sobre mí.”- Ben puntuaba cada frase con un delicado lametón sobre su clítoris- “Amo que seas mía”, le susurró antes de apartarse de ella.

Gimoteo frustrada, arqueándose hacia su boca. Si tan sólo pudiera sujetarlo de la cabeza y llevarlo de vuelta a su sexo. Pero no podía. No podía controlar sus movimientos, no podía verlo extender su mano hacia la cubeta de hielo que había dejado a un costado de la cama.

“Oh dios, dios, dios dios, BEN!” – gritó de sorpresa cuando él introdujo un cubo de hielo dentro de ella.

Sólo podía articular gemidos ahogados, apenas podía encontrar su voz. Sólo podía concentrarse en memorizar la sensación placentera de la lengua de Ben buscando el cubo de hielo dentro de su sexo. Y así continuó mucho después de que se había derretido, introduciéndose dentro de ella, una y otra vez. Pronto, las caderas de Rey comenzaron a ondular hacia arriba y sus pies se apoyaron fuertemente sobre la cama.

Ben la devoraba entera, como si fuera una especie de jugosa fruta exótica. Empujaba su lengua dentro de ella y luego la sacaba para succionar su clítoris. La penetraba con los dedos, presionando rítmicamente contra el punto que la llevaría al límite del placer.

Cuando el éxtasis hizo temblar su cuerpo de nuevo, Rey levantó las caderas de la cama y se sacudió violentamente contra la boca de Ben, todo el tiempo que duró su orgasmo.

Cuando al fin se terminó, él subió nuevamente repartiendo besos por su cuerpo hasta acomodarse entre sus piernas.

"¿Me sientes Rey? ¿Sientes lo duro que me he puesto por ti?"

Sus labios acariciaban su oreja y le susurraba mientras deslizaba su pene sobre la humedad de su sexo, dejándole sentir el calor que también emanaba de él. 

"Ben… ¡Por favor!"- ella rotaba sus caderas contra él.

"Por favor ¿Qué?"

"Ben, te quiero dentro de mí. Cógeme”

Ben tomó sus piernas y las acomodó sobre sus hombros. Alineó su pene con la entrada de Rey y a ambos se les escaparon gruñidos roncos. Ella quedó con la boca abierta cuando él la penetró de una sola embestida.

“Be..Be..en, s…si” - tartamudeaba la joven mientras sus músculos internos se apretaban alrededor de su amante, sintiéndole aumentar el ritmo de sus estocadas. Se sentía completamente abierta a Ben, tan llena de él, tan penetrada.

Los jadeos y gemidos de Rey se hacían más incontenibles y los movimientos de Ben más intensos, cada vez la penetraba más duro y rápido. De un fuerte empujón, golpeó su punto G haciéndola gemir de gusto y tirar de sus ataduras con fuerza.

Él sonreía complacido sintiendo cómo los músculos de ella convulsionaban alrededor de su miembro. Ya la sentía acercarse al orgasmo, así que llevó su mano entre los dos, rodeándole el clítoris con dos dedos.

“Sisisisisisi allí! Justo ahí!”

La ardiente sensación del orgasmo arrasó con ella hasta hacerle ver destellos luminosos aun con la venda sobre sus ojos. En tanto que sus gritos de placer y sus movimientos erráticos dispararon el clímax de Ben, que llegó segundos después que ella, gritando su nombre una y otra vez.

Cuando las réplicas terminaron, Ben le dio un beso rápido, retiró su mano del centro de Rey y retirando sus piernas de sus hombros, las acomodó nuevamente sobre la cama.

Él apoyó su cabeza sobre los pechos de ella, que subían y bajaban con cada respiración, todavía agitada. Descansaron así por algunos minutos hasta que Ben se preguntó porque Rey no estaba acariciándole la espalda como de costumbre. Entonces recordó que ella aún tenía las manos atadas a la cabecera de la cama y no pudo evitar reírse de semejante despiste.

Abrió sus ojos y con gran esfuerzo logró incorporarse un poco. Apartó los mechones de cabello que Rey tenía pegados en el rostro por el sudor, luego retiró la venda que tenía sobre los ojos y comenzó a desatarle las muñecas. En cuanto tuvo las manos libres, Rey lo tomó del rostro para darle un largo y tierno beso.

“Holaa” - lo saludó como si fuera la primera vez que se veían.

“Hola preciosa”

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rey no tenía precio y eso lo hacía sonreír también, absorto y conmovido por todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Así se quedaron un largo rato, mirándose con adoración. Luego Ben tomó las manos de Rey que aún lo sostenía del rostro y repartir besos sobre las marcas en sus muñecas. Finalmente, se acurrucaron juntos bajo las sábanas.

"Entonces, supongo que te ha gustado”

Ella soltó una risotada.

“Ben, gustar está muy lejos de hacerle justicia a lo que he sentido” – dijo entre risas mientras se acercaba a él “Amor, fue todo lo que esperaba y más. De hecho, me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo”

"¿Ahora? ¿Todo desde el comienzo?”

“¡No ahora, Ben! Pero pronto... con frecuencia si es posible”

"¿Estás segura? Digo, si vamos a repetir esto, quiero que estemos en la misma página” - llevó su mano a su rostro para asegurarse de que tener su atención - “Rey no me arriesgaré a improvisar ni a malinterpretar lo que quieres en pleno arranque de pasión.”

Se quedó mirándolo pensativa por un instante

“Espera, sé que podemos hacer.”

Extendió su brazo a la cabecera de la cama hasta que alcanzó la bufanda plateada que habían dejado olvidada, enseguida la acercó al rostro de Ben acariciándole con ella.

“Si me encuentras con esta bufanda puesta un día cualquiera, será la señal de que estoy de humor para jugar. Aunque… siempre puedes decir que no, si no quieres.”

Ben la miró detenidamente, como si estuviese considerando la idea. 

“¿Sabes que nos arriesgamos a que me venga en mis pantalones en cuanto te vea con esta bufanda, verdad?”

“¡Vamos, Ben! Va en serio.”

“Y lo digo en serio Rey. Voy a estar como esos tipos de the Lonely Island, sólo que será más humillante.”

“¡Ya basta, Ben!” – le dio una palmada en el pecho en plan de broma.

“Ok, ok, te prometo que lo tendré en cuenta.”

Ben sostuvo el rostro de Rey entre sus manos y dejo que su lengua haga contacto con su boca. Ella gimió de gusto dejándole explorarla de nuevo. 

“Te amo Ben Solo” repetía entre besos.

"Lo sé. Y yo te amo Rey Kenobi”

Al fin, se quedaron dormidos. Ya no tendrían problemas para dormir desde esa noche.


	14. Nos pertenecemos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un epílogo para esta hermosa pareja que merece todos los finales felices que les podamos dar.

Ben no pudo haber escogido un lugar más idílico para su escapada romántica. Él y Rey disfrutaron un maravilloso tiempo juntos, tomaron el ferry a Martha’s Vineyard y también fueron en un tour para observar ballenas. Y cuando se sentía cansados o no les apetecía salir, lo pasaban increíble en casa, disfrutando de la playa y disfrutando uno del otro al máximo.

Desafortunadamente cuando su escapada se terminó tuvieron que lidiar con un tráfico espantoso de vuelta a Boston. Era domingo y aunque se supone que debían salir temprano por la mañana, se habían quedado dormidos y ya era pasado mediodía cuando despertaron.

“Mierda. ¿Cómo carajos no lo vi venir?!” – Ben maldijo por enésima vez.

Apenas se habían movido en los últimos veinte minutos. La fuerza con la que sostenía el timón, contrastaba con el desaliento en su rostro. Verlo así, realmente partía el corazón.

“Cielo ¿Qué ocurre?”

“Hice reservaciones para llevarte a comer a tu restaurante favorito” suspiró antes de golpear el timón con su puño “¡Y lo eché a perder!”

“Hey cariño, no echaste a perder nada ¿vale? Los dos nos quedamos dormidos. Además, nada podría arruinar esta semana juntos, ni siquiera este tráfico espantoso.”

Aunque estaba ansiosa por asegurarle que todo estaba bien, Rey también entendía que Ben necesitaba espacio para desfogar y calmarse a su manera. Así que sólo continuo acariciando su pierna y cantando sus canciones favoritas durante el resto del viaje. Además, sin la venda en los ojos, esta vez sí pudo disfrutar del hermoso paisaje en el camino de vuelta a casa.

Casi dos horas después, llegaron a su apartamento. Ben estaba más calmado, aunque permanecía en silencio. Se le veía pensativo.

“Hey, podemos ordenar comida si tienes hambre. Sabes que no me importa comer en casa. Además….”- Rey arrojó el bolso de lona cerca del sofá y se sentó a abrazar a Ben - “Echemos para adelante ¿Qué más da? No controlamos todo lo que nos pasa pero si controlamos como afrontamos cuando todo se va a la mierda.”

Rey repartía besos por todo el rostro de Ben y él le respondió con un beso prolongado.

“Tienes toda la razón, preciosa.”

Ben puso rojo como tomate justo antes de sacar algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Era una caja de terciopelo negro.

A ella le temblaban las rodillas cuando él se puso de rodillas delante suyo.

“Oh Dios, Ben ¿Qué haces?”

“Echo para adelante. ¿Qué más da? Rey he esperado demasiado tiempo, quería encontrar EL momento perfecto para pedirte, quería cuidar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Pero ya vimos que no hay manera, y tienes razón sólo podemos controlar como afrontamos cuando todo se va a la mierda” – se le escapó una risa nerviosa antes de tomarla de la mano “Sólo controlamos como afrontamos la vida. Y yo estoy tan agradecido de tenerte como compañera de vida. Es una bendición que atesoraré siempre, si tú me permites” 

Ben abrió la caja que tenía dentro el anillo de compromiso. 

"Reagan Kira Kenobi ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?”

"¡Con razón estabas tan cabreado!"

Rey se arrodilló frente a él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Gruesas lágrimas de felicidad caían por su rostro.

“Rey, mi amor ¿Estás bien?”

“¡Sí!.... Si Ben, sí estoy bien" – Rey le dio un beso largo y sostuvo su perplejo rostro entre sus manos.- "Y sí. Sí acepto ser tu esposa. ¡Mil veces sí! "”

“Oh Rey, gracias, gracias”

Ben y Rey se besaron y abrazaron por un largo rato. Cuando las rodillas empezaron a fastidiarles, se levantaron juntos del piso. Se sentaron de nuevo en el sofá y con gran ternura, él colocó el anillo en el dedo de ella por fin. Llevaba un diamante grande en el centro, flanqueado por dos diamantes pequeños.

“Oh por Dios! Este es…”

“Si. El diamante grande es del anillo de compromise de tu abuela Satine. Pedí que agreguen los diamantes más pequeños como símbolo de nuestros propios legados. Espero te guste cariño.”

“Lo amo. Amo este detalle y te amo a ti Ben Solo. ¡Te amo tanto!” – Rey repetía entre besos - “Gracias por ser el hogar que buscaba.”

“Siempre mi amor. Siempre”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado fans de Reylo que hablan español como yo. Cuando encuentren este fic, por favor déjenme saber. Abrazos y que la fuerza les acompañe.


End file.
